1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a collision determination device and a collision mitigation device that are mounted to an own vehicle, in which the collision determination device determines the probability of a collision with a moving object.
2. Related Art
As the above-described collision determination device, a configuration is known in which a warning is issued when a pedestrian walking behind a vehicle is detected (for example, refer to JP-B-4313712).
In the collision determination device, the probability of a collision between a target object, such as a pedestrian, and the own vehicle is required to be determined at an early stage. However, unless the probability of a collision is accurately determined, erroneous operations, such as false alarms, increase and cause confusion. Therefore, false alarms are suppressed by time being taken to perform a collision determination in which the movement trajectory of the target object is accurately calculated.
Here, in the above-described collision determination device in JP-B-4313712, the collision determination is expected to be favorably performed in instances in which the pedestrian walking behind a vehicle is visible. However, time is required for the collision determination, as described above. Therefore, the determination may not be made in time in instances in which the target object suddenly appears from behind a shielding object, such as a vehicle.